Types
Types classify monsters on what moves, abilities, and look the have and can learn. There are 13 types, 5 new ones discovered by cleaning that old tablet we found in thundaria. the new types are iron, life, death, dark, light. Fire Fire users burn their way trough the battle with pure force. Fire types are quick, powerful, and have the ability to blaze. Blaze is an over-time efect that causes pain to its owner. Fire users also have the ability of magic. Magic can be used to deal more damage and heal your monster Wild Wild uses rip through the battle with enormous attacks that can peirce. peircing allows you to ignore a certain amount of defence and deal damage to its true power. Wild users have the ability of survival. survival is the ability to find the right recources to survive with three monsters instead of five in a dungeon. Storm Storm users are fast, accurate, and evasive. The ability to stun is their power, while stunning their enemys to land more decicive blows. Storm users have the ability to enchant. They can enchand gear for themselves and mosters to help them suvive longer. Life Life users love to garden and be friendly with other brawlers by healing them. healing allows you to regain health to keep the battle going. Life also has the ability of herbalizim, alowing them to cure status of their monsters with herbs found all around the brawliverse Dragon Dragons are by far the largest creatures in the brawliverse. so ancient mages found a way to train them and alow them to become companions. dragon monsters may frighten their opponents, weakening their attack while they stay strong. Dragon users tend to be great architects, finding relics to tell about the past and sometimes: to help them in battle. Water Water is fast, always running, and unforgiving. water monsters have the ability to provide. provide alows monsters to support their own nutrience and keep status effects away. water users have the ability to surf. they can cross bodies of water to find more monsters and to avoid a tough guard. Ice Ice is the coldest and harshest type there is. ice monsters have the ability to give frostbite, an over time effect that causes cold to all those who gain it. ice users have the ability to runecarve, alowing them to give their weapons more power and peircing effects. Ghost Ghost monsters are horrifying and frightning. Ghost monsters have the ability to absorb, the ability to absorb an attack and keep on going. Ghost users also can cloak, alowing them to sneak by monsters and guards to keep the game going fast. Iron Iron is hard, sharp, and agonizing. Iron monsters have the abiliy to endure, the ability to endure a hit and keep the battle going on. Iron users have the chance to forge, making armor for themselves and other users to sell and earn brawl points. Dark Dark users dont play by the rules. they cheat, they lie, anything to win and take the glory. Dark monsters have the ability to poison their opponents, causing damage over time to their opponent. Dark users have the ability of alchemy, making potions to help their monsters and themselves win. Light Light users enforce the law and are always out to help others in need. light monsters have the ability of telepathy. telepathy allows you to see what your opponent is going to do and you can put a stop to it before it happens. Light users can enforce. Enforcing is the ablility to ref a battle and make rules for the battle to keep it fair. Death Death users are bound to win, even if it means coming back from the grave. death monsters have the ability to revive. reviving allows you to bring back a monster that is knocked out. Death users are gifted warlocks and withces. Warlocks and witches summon beasts beyond human comprehension to help their monsters in battle.